


Подарок

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Creepy Romance, Creepy hints, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Schrödinger/Zorin Blitz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Шредингер умеет подкатывать к дамам
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Подарок

Зорин медленно перевела взгляд с «подарочка» на того, кто его принес.  
Шредингер, вопреки обычному своему поведению, был серьезен и неподвижен, лишь лицо его застыло в гримасе, отдаленно напоминавшей улыбку, да кончики ушей подрагивали.  
— Это что? — с легкой угрозой спросила его Зорин.  
— Это беспалая летучая мышь, — прилежным тоном отличника ответил он, — на латыни Furipterus horrens. Очень редкий в наших широтах вид.  
Его светящийся в полумраке взгляд с гордостью договорил: «Я ее сам поймал, на другом конце Перу, на дерево залез, чтобы ее снять!»  
— Я не это имела в виду. Кто тебя надоумил? — спросила она грозно.  
— Не скажу, — скромно потупился он.  
«Ван Винкль, — безжалостно решила про себя Зорин, — главный спец по кретинизму в этом дурдоме».  
— И как это называется? Какая-нибудь метафора на что-нибудь? Или просто бешенство в подарок? — хмыкнула она.  
Шредингер посмотрел на нее очень серьезно, как семидесятилетний старик, которым он на самом деле и был. На секунду за его узкими мальчишескими плечами и тонкой грудной клеткой Зорин увидела мужчину, которым этот мальчик никогда не станет. Или всегда был — по нему не разберешь.  
Взгляд был настойчивый, жгучий, взрослый. А вот слова — ну такая ерунда.  
— Это называется «просто будь собой».  
До этого он лазал по стене барака, где она ночевала, чтобы всунуть ей в окно букет дурнопахнущих тропических цветов. Орал под окнами дурным кошачьим мявом идиотских стихи, в которых рифмовал исключительно глаголы и кровь с любовью. Воровал в городе золотые украшения и подсовывал их Зорин под дверь с приторными записками, а после долго и уныло этими украшениями гремел, тихо подвывая от тоски, чтобы Зорин непременно это услышала.  
За всем этим без труда читалось простое и человеческое: «Дай мне уже тебя завалить в койку, дурная ты дылда». Даже не человеческое — кошачье.  
Но Зорин так веселило происходящее, что она просто не могла отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться. И вот теперь такое.  
— Мне бы такое понравилось, — произнес Шредингер тяжелым, тягучим голосом, который так чудно было слышать из его тщедушного горла.  
— Дохлая летучая мышь? — с недоверием фыркнула Зорин.  
— Разумеется, я предпочел бы живую. Чтобы мне принесли ее, трепещущую, попискивающую, слабую… и дали мне сломать ей хребет, разорвать позвонки, вытащить горло, — мечтательно произнес Шредингер мечтательным тоном.  
Который, признаться, заставил Зорин посмотреть на него чуть по-другому.  
С интересом.  
— Так почему не принес живую?  
— Ну так это слишком интимно, — хмыкнул он совсем по-взрослому. — А это — приглашение. На ужин, если хочешь.  
Зорин потянулась за зажигалкой. Раскурила сигарету, прищурившись на своего собеседника. И не сдержала улыбки.  
— Я предпочла бы не летучую мышь, а младенца, — небрежно произнесла она. — Но так и быть, я соглашусь, хитрый ты гаденыш.  
— Не стоит говорить столь резко, — лицо его прорезала широкая, предвкушающая, почти развратная усмешка, зрачки его, кошачьи, вертикальные, бездонные, сузились в отсветах огня ее зажигалки, и в пляске огненного язычка он стал выглядеть не просто взрослым — древним, словно каменный истукан. — В этом весь интерес, дорогая Зорин: ты готовишь ужин мне, а я — тебе. И неужели ты думаешь, что я за полвека не запомнил твоих гастрономических пристрастий и не подготовился к ним?  
Не дав ей ответить, Шредингер испарился в воздухе, оставив ее наедине с дохлым подарочным ужином…  
И предвкушением.


End file.
